le gage
by d3lyciious
Summary: Et si un pari permettait à Bonnie de trouver l'amour


**Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.**

**Alors, c'est mon premier Oneshot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

**RESUME :** Tous les gars pensent Bonnie Bennett est la plus stupide fille de l'école et ceux-ci se sont défier que celui qui aurait le plus mauvais score au prochain test devras sortir avec elle. Ce gars-là est Damon Salvatore, le plus grand séducteur de l'école... pauvre Bonnie ?

Bonnie est une élève de terminal et un matin alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle, elle entendu par accident une conversation des garçons de sa classes.

_ Celui qui aura la plus mauvaise note au prochain test aura un gage…il devra sortir avec Bonnie Bennett, dit l'un deux.

Bonnie renonça à rentrer et resta dans le couloir devant la porte. _Depuis toujours mon timing est vraiment mauvais, _se dit-elle en écoutant leur conversation.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit-elle ?

_ Oui, impossible ! Elle est vraiment trop stupide !

_ Ah les gars ! Je n'arrive même pas à avoir une conversation qui dépasse plus de deux mots avec elle.

_ Sérieux, elle ne ressemble pas à un animal miteux, s'exclama l'un d'entre eux sans prendre conscience de la principale concerné.

_Oui, c'est vrai je ne suis sans doute pas la meilleur fille de la classe…voir du lycée, _pensa-t-elle en les entendant rigoler. _Oh mon dieu, mais ça veut dire que ma première confession sera un gage ! Oh et puis, peut-être que ce sera un garçon doux et gentils._

_Deux jours plus tard…_

__ Bonnie, sort avec moi, _déclara un garçon en se mettant devant elle alors qu'elle se trouvait sur la table de cour à ranger ses affaires. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qui c'était.

_ Et tu ne peux pas dire non…

Cette déclaration désinvolte ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention de tous les autres élèves de la classe.

_ Impossible ! Damon Salvatore, le dom juan du lycée se déclara à elle, s'exclama un des filles avec dégout.

_ Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, dit une autre.

_ Et j'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi il aurait eu une relation de plusieurs mois avec une professeur de mathématiques alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, déclara une autre.

_ Oui j'en aie entendu parler, dit une de ses amies, il ne l'aurait pas mise enceinte ?

_Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? _Se dit Bonnie en le regardant, c'est un cauchemar !

_ Euh…hum…pourquoi moi, demanda-t-elle en retrouvant la parole.

_ Ma dernière petite amie m'a vraiment fatigué, répondit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux noir, alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en essayer un autre.

Bonnie resta bouche bée et pouvais sentir les jambes commençaient à trembler. _Est-ce que je vais mourir, ou pire encore tomber enceinte comme cette prof ?_

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée Bonnie s'était faite toute petite en espérant ne pas le croiser et était resté assise à son bureau à la fin du cours avec ses amies réunies autour d'elle.<p>

_ On pensait faire un speed Dating ce soir, tu viens ? Demanda Elena, l'une de ses meilleurs amie.

_ Oui ça te changera les idées, continua Caroline.

_ Hum…je pense que je vais y reflé…

_Hé, s'exclama une voix en l'interrompant et quand Bonnie leva les yeux elle vit Damon debout derrière ses deux amies, on rentre… je te raccompagne.

_ Bien dans ce cas à plus, déclarèrent Meredith et Elena en même temps en s'éloignant rapidement.

_Hey, attendez ! Les fiiillees !

Damon lui agrippa le bras et la tira avec lui vers la sortie. Bonnie n'opposa aucune résistance, ce qui soit dit en passant n'aurait servi à rien contre le quaterback du lycée.

_ Tu ne peux pas être plus rapide, dit-il en l'entrainant.

En marchant côte à côte dans les couloirs, Bonnie se senti mal à l'aise en se tenant à côté de lui.

_ Non, mais qu'est qui lui prend à Damon de sortir avec ça, s'exclama Katherine raide de jalousie en voyant Bonnie et Damon passer à côté d'elle.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Katherine, dans deux jours ce sera fini et il sera tout à toi, dit une de ses amies.

_Comment fait-il pour ne pas prêter attention à ses commentaires, _se dit Bonnie en regardant brièvement Damon qui marchait à côté d'elle.

Et alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs et pouvais enfin apercevoir la sortie du lycée, le professeur de science de Bonnie les interpella.

_ Ah, Bennett ! Bon timing ! Tu rentres chez toi, demanda-t-il les bras chargeait d'une énormes boite en carton remplis de livres.

_ Oui, professeur, répondit Bonnie sous le regard de Damon.

_ Désole, mais peux-tu mettre ses livres dans le laboratoire de science, dit-il en lui tendant la boite, et fermes la porte après ça ?

_Oui, bien sûr, dit Bonnie en prenant la boite en question qui fut vite arrachait de ses mains par Damon qui enfonça la boite dans l'abdomen du professeur à sa grande surprise.

_ Elle rentre chez elle avec moi maintenant, déclara-t-il en prenant le bras de Bonnie, c'est votre tâche faite le vous-même ou…trouvez un autre rats de laboratoire pour le faire, finit-il en le regardant méchant. Ce qui effraya non seulement le professeur mais aussi Bonnie.

Et cela se déroula tous les soirs après la fin des cours. Chaque fois il venait la cherché pour la raccompagner.

_Quand est-ce que ça va se terminer, _se dit-elle alors qu'elle attendait à son bureau avec une mine renfrogner alors qu'elle fixait son pupitre._ Je pourrais toujours me cacher et attendre qu'il se lasse de moi._

Ce soir-là alors qu'il l'a raccompagné encore chez elle et qu'il marchait vers sa magnifique voiture, Bonnie marcha accidentellement sur son pied.

_ Je-Je-Je suis vrai-vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

Et dans un mouvement rapide, Damon la plaque contre une voiture qui se trouvé juste à ce moment-là à côté d'eux. Bonnie se retrouva donc entre la voiture et l'incroyable musculature de Damon. Bonnie leva les yeux et croisa ses magnifique yeux bleu qui la regardé. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement sur elle pour amener sa bouche contre son oreille.

_ Fait plus attention la prochaine fois, murmura-t-il en se reculant pour ensuite marcher vers sa propre voiture, sous les yeux écarquillé de Bonnie. Damon ouvra la porte de sa voiture et fit signe à Bonnie d'y entrer. En arrivant devant chez elle, Bonnie se précipita dehors accompagné de Damon qui la menait chaque soir devant sa porte. Et alors qu'ils marchaient, Bonnie glissa et ne manqua pas de tomber par terre, mais Damon la rattrapa à temps en la serrant contre lui.

_Il vient de…_

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend idiote ! Tu ne sais plus marcher, grogna-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour ensuite se remettre dans ses bras, soit sur de tenir debout !

_Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi est-il de mauvaise humeur… ? se _dit Bonnie en levant légèrement les yeux pour percevoir une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues ce qui la fit sourire.

_En quelque sorte je me sens en sécurité ici…dans ses bras…_

Damon relâcha son emprise sur elle et lui permis de rentrer chez elle. Il resta dans sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Bonnie lui faire signe de sa fenêtre. Puis il partit à vive allure pour son entrainement quotidien de football.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain pendant l'heure du déjeuner Damon et Bonnie s'étaient installés ensemble. Bonnie était en train de réviser son cours de physique pendant que Damon était sur son portable à parler avec ses amies et à mettre en place de nouvelle stratégie pour gagner contre la prochaine équipe qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter pour le championnat national des lycées. Au même moment Katherine s'installa à la table juste derrière eux avec ses amie et ni Damon et Bonnie ne semblaient sens être aperçut.<p>

_ C'est deux là…il parait qu'ils rentrent ensemble tous les soirs, dit une d'entre elles.

_ Quelle surprise ! s'exclama Katherine, je pensais qu'il sent aurait déjà lassé.

_ Le gars le plus populaire et le plus canon du lycée avec la fille la plus banal et inintéressante de ce lycée, répliqua un de ses amies.

Bonnie pouvait entendre tous ce qu'elles disaient même plongé dans son cahier._ Est-ce qu'elles se rendent compte que je peux tout entendre, se demanda-t-elle._

_ En même temps vous connaissez la réputation de Damon.

_ Oui ! Vous pensez qu'il se l'ait déjà faite, demanda Katherine.

_ En connaissant Bonni, même s'il la fait, elle n'a surement rien remarqué, rajouta une autre se qui fit rire les autres filles présente.

Soudain Damon claqua son portable par terre et empoigna violement l'amie de Katherine par le col.

_ Non Damon, s'écria Bonnie en s'élançant vers lui, mais reçut par me garde un ballon en pleine tête de la part d'un des amie de Damon qui s'entrainer non loin de là.

Quand Bonnie rouvrit, les yeux elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie avec Damon assis au bout de celui-ci à l'observer. Damon s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus d'elle muni d'un bout de coton imbibé d'un produit désinfectant qu'il implique sur son front éraflé.

_ Aie, Damon ! Sois plus sympas s'il te plaît, s'écria Bonnie.

_ La ferme ! C'est entièrement de ta faute, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, si tu n'avais pas interféra, tu n'aurais pas été blessé !

Après avoir fini et rangea dans l'armoire à pharmacie de produit et jeta le coton usagé et s'installa à côté d'elle.

_ Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as arrêté ? demanda-t-il en la fixant ce qui fit rougir Bonnie.

HEIN ! Dit-elle ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_ Tu agis toujours de façon si ignorante ! Alors toi quand quelqu'un t'insulte tu ne dis rien, tu laisses passé, s'écria-t-il, mais met toi en colère un peu.

Et d'un geste lent il posa sa main sur son front et lui sourit.

_ Maintenant tu as une bosse sur la tête…comme une idiote.

Damon passa sa main du front, a la joue de Bonnie et celle-ci ferma les yeux et se pencha dans son touché. _Il cache vraiment des sentiments contrasté…Sa main et si chaude, _se dit-elle avant de revenir à la réalité en sentant sa main se retiré et en le voyant s'éloigné sans se retourner.

_ On rentre, maintenant que tu t'es réveillé, déclara-t-il.

_ Ah, Att…

Mais elle ne put finir. En voyant qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, elle ferma les yeux. Mais étrangement elle tomba sur quelque chose de relativement chaud. Quand elle ouvra les yeux, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Damon. Et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser, qu'elle se trouvait allongé sur lui avec sa jupe légèrement remonté au niveau de ses fesses et avec la main de Damon posé sur celle-ci. Mais soudainement ce n'était plus Bonnie Bennet qui se penchait sur Damon en amenant ses lèvres vers les siennes…Bonnie se sentait comme attiré vers lui. Mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Damon la poussa légèrement, l'amenant à se retrouver assise sur lui.

_ Franchement tu es vraiment maladroite, déclara-t-il en se levant tout en l'aidant à se relever à son tour.

Bonnie remit sa jupe convenablement et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. _Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris…j'allais l'embrasser._

_ J'aimerais boire un verre d'eau avant de partir, dit-elle. Et après cela Damon revint avec un verre remplit d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Alors qu'elle commençait à boire le portable de Damon sonna et celui-ci s'excusa en sortant de la salle pour prendre son appel. A partir de l'infirmerie, Bonnie pouvait percevoir les rires de Damon.

_Je ne l'aie jamais entendu rire au paravent…du moins pas en ma présence…_

Bonnie tourna le dos à la porte et se dirigea vers l'étagère pour y poser son verre, mais fut surprise en sentant une main sur son épaule et de ce fait lâcha son verre qui se brisa à ses pieds. En regardant derrière elle, elle aperçut Damon la regarder d'un air soucieux. Bonnie se retourna et se concentra sur les morceaux de verre brisé.

_ Je suis désolé, rentre sans moi, dit-elle en ramassant les bouts éparpille sur le sol, je vais nettoyer ça d'abord, don…Aie.

Damon lui pris la main.

_ TSSK, espèce d'idiote ne reste pas assise ici…

_Je vais bien, vraiment ! Alors tu peux y aller, s'exclama-t-elle en retirant se main de son emprise.

_Oh, c'est bon ! Donne-moi simplement ta main, s'écria-t-il en l'agrippant. Puis il amena son doigt blessé à l'intérieur de sa bouche et commença sucer le sang, à la plus grande surprise de Bonnie.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça, _se dit-elle en sentant ses joues se réchauffer. _Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? Ça le fait rire à l'intérieur ? Je suis vraiment confuse, mais… d'une certaine manière c'est devenu plus qu'un simple gage._

_ Damon, embrasse-moi… parce que je suis un peu comme ta petite amie, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle en retirant son doigt, le forçant ainsi à la regarder.

_Je veux vraiment devenir une bonne petite amie…_

_Hé bien qu'est-ce nous avons là, déclara une voix masculine au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Et quand Bonnie tourna la tête, elle ne vit autre que Kol, Klaus, les amis de Damon ainsi que son frère Stefan.

_ J'avoue, je pensais que tu aurais abandonné plus tôt… mais tu as vraiment fait de ton mieux, Damon, déclara Kol en souriant.

_ Allez Bonnie. Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'il était sincère avec toi, déclara Klaus, nous avons fait un défi.

Damon regarda impuissant ce qui allait arriver.

_Oui ! La personne qui aurait la plus mauvaise note au contrôle serait obligée de sortir avec toi, déclara Stefan.

_ En d'autre termes, c'est un peu comme un gage…je le sais déjà, déclara Bonnie en les regardant sans donner un regard à Damon, pendant que vous parliez avant le contrôle, j'ai surpris votre conversation…

_ HEIN ! Alors tu le savais et tu voulais quand même continuer à sortir avec lui, s'exclama Kol.

_ Tu es vraiment stupide comme fille, renchérie Klaus.

_Je sais mais…malgré ça je voulais vraiment rester plus longtemps avec lui, _se dit-elle en sentant ses larmes commençait à couler sur ses joues. En voyant cela Damon tendit sa main pour les essuyer mais Bonnie le repoussa et sortie en larmes de l'infirmerie mais fut vite interpella pas ses deux meilleures amie qui se trouvait à proximité et qui avait parfaitement entendu la conversation.

_ Klaus, s'écria Caroline en le giflant au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci qui ne s'attendait pas ça de sa petite amie.

_ Mais, c'est quoi ton problème, cria-t-il à son tour.

_ Mon problème ? Pauvre type, je ne sais même pas ce que je fou encore avec toi, cria-t-elle en le poussant.

Elena s'était approché de Bonnie et la pris dans ses bras sous le regard de Stefan et de Damon.

_ Elena écoute je…

_ C'est bon Stefan, je crois que tu en as assez fait, dit-elle calmement en le coupant.

_ En c'est bon, on faisait que s'amuser, s'exclama Kol avec le sourire.

_ Ferme-la, s'écrièrent Caroline et Elena en chœur.

_ Et toi, tu trouves ça drôle de blesser le gens, s'exclama Caroline en regardant Damon qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Celui-ci regarda un moment la situation puis décida de partir subitement suivit de près par ses deux amis et son frère. Et cela sous le regard meurtrier d'Elena et Caroline qui essayait tant bien que mal à consoler Bonnie.

_ Allez viens, Bonnie, dit Elena en mettant son bras atour de ses épaules et en l'entrainant dans la direction opposé des garçons.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs minutes plus tard les garçons l'équipe de football s'était réuni dans les vestiaires pour se changer avant leur entrainement. Damon retira son haut dévoilant ainsi son corps musclé et enfila sa tenue de football et même que les autres joueurs autour de lui. Kol vint derrière lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.<p>

_ En y réfléchissant bien, elle est pas mal la petite Bonnie, dit-il ce qui força Damon à arrêter de se préparer et à l'écouter toujours dos à lui, et puis ça m'arrange un peu que le jeu soit fini parce que je me la ferais bien cette fille…tu sais l'histoire de la consoler un peu.

Damon se retourna et le plaque violement contre les casiers derrière lui.

_ Tu t'approches d'elle et je te tue, s'écria-t-il en le relâchant.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu te l'ais déjà faite et t'aime pas partager, dit-il sur le même ton en poussant à son tour Damon.

_ Oh, les mecs, s'exclama Klaus, je vous rappelle qu'on parle de Bonnie Bennet là ! Pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu.

_ Ta gueule Klaus, grogna Damon en sortant des vestiaires pour aller au stade s'entrainer, sans donner un seul regard à Kol et aux autres qui avaient assisté à leur confrontation.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain alors que Bonnie marchait dans les couloirs pour aller vers sa salle et vit Damon arrivé vers elle sans pour autant la regarder. Quand ils passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, aucun des deux ne fit la moindre tentative pour arranger le mal entendu et se contentèrent de continuer chacun leur chemin. Pendant qu'elle marchait, Bonnie jeta un regard derrière elle pour regarder brièvement Damon continuer sa route.<p>

_Rien…tu n'a rien à me dire…, _se dit-elle_, après tout ce n'était vraiment qu'un défi pour toi…Être en colère contre moi…et ensuite être gentil envers moi. Tout ce temps passé ensemble…tout ça…était un mensonge._

Mais soudain elle vit Damon se retourner vers elle et lui sourire en ayant une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues, pour ensuite se tourner et continuer son chemin.

_Impossible_, se dit-elle en le regardant les yeux rand ouvert, _impossible que je puisse de croire…_

Bonnie se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il était dos à elle.

_ Menteur, s'exclama-t-elle en cachant son visage dans son dos pour ensuite reprendre son discours.

_Le temps que nous avons passé ensemble ce n'était pas qu'un défi, n'est-ce pas ?...Quand tu jouais de façon si dure je sais que c'était pour cacher tes véritables sentiments ! Je suis venu à t'aimer comme tu étais et maintenant tu me laisse…tu es vraiment horrible !...Reste avec moi… Et un petit conseil, tu ne peux pas dire NON !

_ Je te tu si tu regrettes déclara Damon en se retournant et en prenant le visage de bonnie entre ses mains pour ensuite l'embrasser avec passion devant tous les élève du lycée et notamment ses amies qui passait par là.

* * *

><p>_ Dite moi que je rêve…Elena regarde ça, déclara Caroline n'en croyant pas ses yeux.<p>

_ Mais c'est…c'est…

_ Bonnie et Damon, déclara Klaus en arrivant derrière elles.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…j'ai dû rater un épisode, dit Caroline en ne prêtant pas attention à son petit amie.

_Caroline…Ce n'est pas le premier baiser de Bonnie, demanda Elena.

_ Oui, je crois…Oh mon dieu, elle devient toute bleu…ce crétin ne la laisse même pas reprendre son souffle…il veut la tuer ou quoi, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Ben si elle meurt de ça, Dit toi simplement qu'elle est morte avec le sourire, déclara Stefan à son tour en mettent son bras autours des épaules d'Elena.

_ Oh non, ça ne vas pas se passer comme ça, dit Caroline en se dirigeant vers eux avant d'être jeté sur l'épaule de Klaus qui l'emmena de force à l'extérieur.

_ Ne gâche pas leur moment, ma belle, dit-il en ignorant les coups qu'elle lui donné. Elena et Stefan suivirent mains dans la main, suivit de près par Kol qui trainé les pieds derrière eux.

* * *

><p>Damon arrêta quelques instants son baiser pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle et posa son front contre le siens.<p>

_ Je peux t'embrasser sans me sentir coupable maintenant…après tout, nous ne sommes plus en gage, dit-il, mais je ne te promets pas que je ne te ferais plus pleurer…sortir avec Damon Salvatore à quelques inconvénients.

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers pour les ouvrir.<p>

_ Tu ne viens pas de te tromper de casier par hasard, dit l'un d'eux.

_ Oh merde, c'est celui de Damon il va me tuer s'il le sait, s'écria-t-il en faisant tomber quelques feuille de son casier, puis ils se baissèrent pour les ramasser.

_ Qu'est-ce que…ce sont ses contrôles… ?

* * *

><p>_ Mais si c'est d'accord, je ne veux plus jamais être dans un gage, continua Damon en amenant une seconde fois ses lèvres vers les siennes mais Bonnie le repoussa quelques peu en souriant.<p>

_ A partir de maintenant, tu m'embrasseras tous les jours…et pas la peine de discuter, dit-elle en souriant pour sentir ensuite les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes.

_Un baiser qui veut dire « je t'aime » sans avoir à le dire…_

* * *

><p>_ Oh mon dieu, regard ça, s'exclama un des garçons en regardant les contrôles ils sont tous vide…<p>

_ Il a intentionnellement tous raté…Alors il avait l'intention d'accepter le défi dès le début, déclara l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>C'était un peu puissant et assez long…notre PREMIER BAISER APRÈS LES COURS !...Et pas le dernier…<em>

Et cela dura toute la journée. Dès que Damon en avait l'occasion, il attrapait Bonnie et l'embrassé. Avant les cours, après les cours, dans les couloirs, pendant la pause déjeuner…

_ Journée complète marmonna Damon en souriant après avoir embrassé Bonnie dans sa voiture juste devant chez elle.

Le jour suivant en arrivant au lycée ensemble ils virent une affiche d'où on pouvait lire les élèves ayant besoin de cours de rattrapage dont le nom de Damon était clairement inscrit dessus.

_Oh c'est vrai, Damon a rendu tous les papiers blancs pour ses cont-, se _ dit Bonnie avant de revenir à la réalité en voyant Damon s'éloigner pour retourner vers sa voiture.

_ N-n-n-n-non ! Tu ne peux pas sécher les cours aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t-elle, en essayant vainement de le tirer, tu dois venir ou du échouera !

_ Trop ennuyeux, je préfère allez boire un coup au grill, déclara-t-il.

_ A 8 heures du matin ?, s'exclama-t-elle avant de revenir au vif du sujet, Mais si tu échoue nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble l'année prochaine…c'est impossible.

_ D'accord, j'y vais, dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face, mais si j'y vais tous les jours, tu dois me donner la seule chose que je souhaite.

_ D'accord sans problème, dit-elle en souriant pour l'entrainer avec elle à l'intérieure de lycée.

Et comme convenu Damon alla tous les jours au cours de soutien au plus grand plaisir de Bonnie. Celle-ci voulut voir de ses propre yeux Damon et de ce fait alla l'observe travailler. Et quand elle arriva, elle fut soulagée de la voir.

_Merci mon dieu…il est ici aussi aujourd'hui ! Mais il ne semble pas être le bienvenu par contre…, _se dit-elle en voyant la tête des autres élèves et du professeur qui le regardé.

_Il n'a plus qu'à aller en cour demain…et ensuite il pourra avoir ce qu'il désire…je me demande ce qu'est cette chose que Damon voulait._

(IMAGINATION DE BONNIE) _ Ce que je veux c'est ton corps, hahaha, s'écria Damon en se jetant sur elle pour la déshabiller.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Bonnie n'avait pas fermé l'œil et de de la nuit grosse cernes s'étaient installé sous ses yeux ce qui inquiéta vivement ses deux amies.<p>

_ Bonnie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'écria Caroline en la prenant par les épaules pour la secouer vivement.

_ C'est quoi cette expression morbide sur ton visa, continua Elena et enlevant les mains de Caroline de son amie, tu vas bien ?

_ Ah oui ! Je vais bi…, commença-t-elle avant de s'évanouir de fatigue.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie et vit Damon assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

_ Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sèches ? S'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant rapidement sur le lit, dépêche-toi de retourner en cour !

_ Je n'irais pas, répondit-il simplement en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie pour la forcer à se rallonger.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu es si proche de la fin, s'exclama-t-elle en retirant ses mains pour se rassoir.

_ Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te laisser ici et partir, idiote, s'exclama-t-il à son tour ce avant de lui sourire ce qui la fit rougir. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ira bien pour l'examen de fin d'année.

_ Cette chose que tu veux…qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Bonnie doucement en lui prenant la main, dit le moi.

_Peu importe ce que c'est…je veux te le donner, _pensa-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je…je veux que tu m'embrasse, dit-il en passant la main dans ses magnifiques cheveux noir, c'est toujours moi qui prends l'initiative… ce n'est pas vraiment que je m'en plains, ne te méprends pas.

_C'est tous_, se dit Bonnie en ricanant, et _moi qui imaginé déjà des choses perverses._

_ Ne rigole pas ! Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, grogna Damon en rougissant quelque peu. Bonnie lui pris le visage et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, voulut ensuite se retirer mais Damon approfondit le baiser et plus grand plaisir de Bonnie qui ne résista pas.

* * *

><p>Puis quelques semaines plus tard les résultats des examens finals tombèrent.<p>

_ Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as des meilleures notes que moi, s'écria-t-elle en voyant les résultats de Damon entre ses mains.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un idiot, dit-il en la regardant les mains dans les poches, et d'ailleurs, malgré ma réputation de fouteur de bordel, j'ai toujours était premier de la classe à chaque contrôles…Ah non, sauf une fois où j'ai fait exprès de les rater pour sortir avec une pauvre fille.

_ Damon, grogna Bonnie en chiffonnent les feuilles entre ses mains. Damon la regarda puis s'enfuit pourchassé de près par Bonnie, sous les yeux amusé de leurs amies qui les regardé. Tous était très heureux de leur Bonheur, tous sauf deux personnes…

**Alors votre avis ! Est-ce que je fais une petite suite ou non ?**

**Et si oui, vous pouvez toujours me donner vos idées.**

**PS : pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions, il faudra attendre une voir deux semaines avant que je poste la suite et je m'en excuse.**


End file.
